


In Memoriam

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Memorials, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bergil and Beregond remember Boromir's sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flick).



I stood along Anduin's now-fair banks, gazing toward Minas Anor. "Aye, it is fair, father, but I do not see..." 

Beregond shook his head. "Not west." He placed his hand on my shoulder and faced me toward the North. "Look to the site of Gondor's victory." 

Of course I had heard the stories. How the Prince of the City was pierced by many arrows. How he had fallen but not faltered. 

And then I understood. Our horn had been cloven, our chest pierced, but still Gondor strove on. Like Boromir. 

The faithful jewel had not failed; he had conquered.


End file.
